bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Savers of Creation
The Savers of Creation was the armies of God against Amara. They are the alliance of the full force of all creatures in Creation. Their leaders are all among the most powerful beings ever and greatly contributed in Amara's near defeat. Even after the war was lost, the Army was given a second chance when Oracle absorbed hundreds of thousands of souls in order to create a Primordial Bomb. This allowed them to turn the tides against Amara and had her beaten. With the war won, God was about to hurl the beaten Amara, chained by indestructible primordial chains, but he was talked out of it and they reconciled. Hierarchy The hierarchy of the Army consists of three leading parts; first are the leaders, who commands the races they rule. Second is the Generals who answer to the Leaders and help them in leading their races. And the final is the Support Field Masters, who is responsible for leading some of their specific kinds. All of them are the main attacking force while their soldiers act as an overly active support. Leaders *'God' - The leader and most powerful member of the Team, initially His main role was to seal away Amara after she was weakened enough but after this nearly resulted in His death, God personally fought against Amara in the war with his weapon The GodSpear. He commanded the "Primordial Entities" and Archangels. *'Oracle' - As the Oldest Angel, Oracle already has enough power to battle Amara without needing any boost and thus was a primary member of Team SuperPowerful. He led the Angels during the war as God's second in command. He would be vital to Amara's defeat when she created her own weapon, with Oracle activating OracleForceRage and subduing her and destroying the bizarre sword with RocaelGunBladeBow. *'Eartheia' - As a fellow Seraph, like Oracle, Eartheia already had enough power to battle Amara without needing any boost, although she was given the Angel Tablet to further help. She is the third in command, tied with Michael and Lucifer and particularly leads the Powers and Cherubs just like Michael. *'Eve' - As the Primordial Being of Live, Eve stood as God's third in command. *'Death' - As the Primordial Being of Death, Death led the Reapers and GrimReapers as God's third in command. *'Oberon and Titania' - The Rulers of Avalon and Primordial Beings of Time, Oberon and Titania led the Fairies as God's third in command, equal to Eve and Death in position. *'Magnus': As the Primordial Being of Space, Magnus led all Speed Force related creatures into battle. God's third in command. *'Satan' - Although initially only playing a support role, after being augmented by the Demon Tablet, he personally joined the leaders. He commanded and led the Demons in the war as God's seven in command. *'Joanna Beauchamp': The Leader of the natural Witches and Warlocks. Granted temporarily magical powers beyond her usual level, she led the whole Witch community as God's fifth in command. *'John Constantine' - After becoming the greatest sorcerer in history, John was made a member of the Team Super Powerful. He led the Sorcerers during the war as God's fifth in command. *'Merlin' - God's fifth in command, Merlin co led the Sorcerers with John Constantine. *'Michael' : Michael, having unlocked his power as God's Representative, is a leading member of the Team. He ties with Eartheia and Lucifer as the third in command, especially being the leader of Powers and Cherubs. *'Dracula' : The last one of the leaders. Wielding the power of the Monster Tablet, he led the Monsters. God's six in command. *'Zeus' : King of the Gods and empowered by the Olympians part of the Pagan Tablet. God's fourth in command. He leads the Olympians. *'Ra' : The Egyptian God of Light and King of the Egyptian Gods. Bestowed with the Egypt part of the Pagan Tablet, he led his godly family into battle as God's four in command. *'Odin' : The King of Asgard and Nordic God of War and Magic. Empowered by the Asgard part of the Pagan Tablet, he led the Asgardians in the battle as God's fourth in command. *'Oliver Queen' : The Vigilante Green Arrow, Oliver was made the fifth in command when God briefly empowered him with dramatically increased physical powers as well as great psychic and magical powers. He led the Humans alongside Father Griffon. *'Father Griffon': Leader of the Order of the Church and Oracle's adopted son. Empowered by the Special Human Tablet, he led all Humans participating alongside Oliver. *'Clark Kent': Leader of all the Aliens and God's sixth in command when empowered by the Tablet of Extraterrestials. *'Barry Allen': Leader of all the Metahumans in God's fifth in command with Magnus and God's empowerments. Generals *Ariel: As the second highest ranking Archangel, Ariel is the leader of the lesser angels in the battle. *Gadreel: Gadreel, being the most powerful Cherub, is the general of the Cherubs and Powers, answering directly to Michael and Eartheia. He was given a temporary boost in power to further help against Amara that allowed him to rival the might of Ariel. *Asmodeus: Returning to be a general, Asmodeus, even if reluctantly, answered to Satan and led the Demons. He was shown by God how to tap into the Stone of Light and Darkness for additional help. *Rayne: Rayne answers to Dracula as the co-general of the Monsters, tying with Smaug. *Smaug: The other general of Monsters. *Horus: As the King of Egypt, Horus was the general of the Egypt Gods and answered to Ra. *Hades: The second most powerful Olympian God. Hades answered directly to Zeus as his brother's general. *Thor and Loki: As the Princes of Asgard, Thor and Loki were generals of the Asgardian Army and answered to Odin. *Kara Danvers: Clark's General. She leads the Aliens. *Bruce Wayne: The General of Humans. Answered to Oliver and Griffon. *Anne Marie Flynn: The General of Magicians. Answered directly to John and Merlin. *Nora West Allen: Daughter of Barry Allen. She answers directly to him as the General of Metahumans. Support Field Masters *Gabriel: The most prominent of the Support Field Masters. God briefly empowered him with Flash.